An Unexpected Relative
by mewdarkangel
Summary: It turns out that Sasuke and Madara are not the last of the Uchiha clan! **SPOILER WARNING**
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke glanced around himself. His teammates had no clue where he had run off to in such a hurry but he knew that he needed to ditch them and fast. He no longer needed their assistance and they would only slow him down. Karin would be able to track him fairly easily unless he found away to cover his chakra. That's when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He slowly pulled out his sword. "Who's there?" he said calmly, turning around to face the bush where to noise

"You, my friend, are a fool," came a female voice from behind him. Sasuke spun around quickly, but there was no one there. "I'm not going to show you my face till you admit that," the voice stated, once again, from behind Sasuke.

"I am no fool, now show yourself so that I can kill you for bothering me," he said in a cold and vicious voice. The female voice just laughed.

"You really think I'm going to give myself away that easily? You are even more of a fool then I thought, Sasuke-kun. Now, admit what you are so that we don't have to keep playing this stupid game," the female voice laughed, coming from above Sasuke this time. He looked up but there was no one there. "Come on baka boy, I don't have all day you know, and I'm sure you want to get as far away as possible from your other associates."

"Fine! I am a fool, now show your self!" he snapped, spinning around trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Turn around you fool of a ninja. You just allowed yourself to be played like a fool, and as such you are one. Now that you can admit that I can help you to gain your full potential and destroy Konohagakure, but there is one more thing you must do before you can ever achieve that goal," the voice said from behind him.

Sasuke turned around and what he saw surprised him more then Madara had. The girl had long hair the same color as his; pulled back into a ponytail that went down to her waist, and she had the mangekyou sharingan. "What the hell! How do you have the sharingan?" he demanded.

"For the obvious reason of me being one of the Uchiha clan, same as you," she replied smirking. "I am the Uchiha who was forgotten. Stolen at birth by another village so as to train me to destroy Konoha. I know all the dirty little secrets of your home village, including the one where they had Itachi-san kill the entire family so as to stop an uprising in the village. But I also know one that even the Hokage does not know. I am your sister, Sasuke-kun. In fact, I am your twin."

Sasuke stared at the strange girl who looked so much like him. "It's can't be true," he said softly under his breath. "No one in my family ever mentioned to me that I had a sister, or a twin at that. Why would no one have mentioned that to me?"

"Because they didn't want to acknowledge the fact that some one was able to sneak in, take me, and get away with out being seen in the middle of the day," she sighed, looking at her black nails. "Ours was a very proud family; they would want no such disgrace to be marked against them. It's just how they were."

Sasuke stood there in shock. What this girl had just told him brought even more things into focus for him. He now realized that the elders of Konoha were not the only ones who kept things from him. His own mother, when she was alive, had never even hinted at the thought of him having a twin sister. What she had told him, though, did not change what he planned to do to his old home and to the elders. "Why are you here now? If you knew all this why didn't you find me sooner?"

"Before now I had no reason to seek you out and you had no need for me to show up in your life. Now that you have killed Itachi-san and know the truth about our families retched past, you can see the truth with unclouded eyes. What Konohagakure did to our family is unacceptable, but you will not be able to take down the entire village by yourself. Weather you like it or not, you are going to need my help, especially since you can't fully control your chakra as you should be." The girl looked right into Sasuke's eyes letting the mangekyou sharingan slip away so that he could see her black eyes. "You need to believe that without my help in destroying the village you will die. I want the same thing you do, revenge for our family. We have been disgraced, but not by Itachi-san, but by the village of Konoha. I can help you bring back our great family, just allow me to assist you."

For some reason Sasuke could tell that everything this girl was saying was true. She truly was his twin sister (that he could tell just by looking at her) but that she truly wanted the same thing he did for their family. "All right," he sighed. "But try not to get in my way too much. I don't want to have to be making sure that you don't get hurt all the time."

"I think you got our roles in this mixed up, Sasuke-kun. What you obviously don't realize is that it will be me making sure that you don't get yourself killed. You might not like it but I am far stronger then you, any fool could tell that." The girl laughed lightly and looked at the ground, "Don't think that just because you were able to kill Itachi-san you are some all powerful ninja. You need to consider the fact that there are still some who are stronger then you, those who have completely mastered their chakra and have some skills that would scare even the kages. You will need to learn a few more things before we can attack Konohagakure, brother."

"Now it just seems like you are wasting my time," Sasuke snapped. "I have already killed the man known as Danzo, taking on the rest of the village should be a piece of cake, especially since it is already destroyed structurally."

The girl just laughed and shook her head. Turning away from Sasuke she said, "If you think that then you must not need my help, that or you have a death wish. Either way, I will not stop you if you want to try and kill every one in the village right now. But if you want to succeed then you might want to listen to me unless you want the kyuubi to kill you in your attempt to kill him."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at her. "You don't know what you're talking about! You have no clue how strong I am! And I will not let that looser Uzamaki Naruto get the better of me!" The girl just laughed at this out burst and started to walk away.

"You think you are so big and bad just because you were able to kill pathetic, old Danzo-sama. Ha! So what if he was the founder of the roots, he was weak and pathetic. The only thing he was any good at was a curse of silence. You think that killing him makes you special? You know nothing of true strength if you think that he was strong. I have battle Danzo-sama several times and have never lost once, he might have had the sharingans on his arm and the one in his eye, but he was weak and couldn't handle using them very much. It you had trouble killing him then you are going to find it damn near impossible to kill all the Konoha ninjas." The girl turned around at the edge of the trees and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "This is your last chance at getting my help at restoring our family. Make your choice." With that she walked into the trees and disappeared.

Sasuke couldn't believe that that girl had just called him weak. She had no clue what she was talking about, he thought. How could she? She knew nothing about him or his strength.

Back in Konohagakure, Naruto and the others had just gotten back and Naruto had told his friends about whom his parents were. They were all shocked that his father had been the fourth Hokage and that his mother had been the previous host for the kyuubi.

"Wow, no wonder you look so much like the face on the mountain," Choji said, pointing towards the faces of all the Hokages. "And you do look almost identical to most of the pictures of him that I have seen."

"Yeah, well, most people wouldn't notice unless they look past the fact of me being the host for the kyuubi," Naruto stated sadly. If only I had known this when we were younger, then maybe less people would have hated me."

"I think that most of the village knew who your parents were but never told you cause they didn't think it mattered. They didn't care who your family was, just what was, um is, inside of you," TenTen pointed out.

"That is where you are wrong, the village thought that Kushina's child had died during birth because of the kyuubi. No one wanted to even consider that Naruto might be the child of the fourth Hokage," came a female voice from the trees above the group of teens.

"Who's there?" Ino demanded, taking out a kunai like the others had. "Show yourself!"

"I am really getting sick of people telling me to show myself. What is the point of trying not to be seen if everyone is just going to tell you to show yourself," the girl sighed and landed right in front of Naruto. It was the same girl who had faced Sasuke earlier that day.

Sakura was the first one to notice the resemblance between the girl and Sasuke. "Who are you?" she asked calmly. "And why do you look so much like Sasuke?" Her asking that question made the resemblance more obvious to every one else who gasped in shock.

"My name is Uchiha Kei. I am Sasuke's twin sister," she replied with a faint smile. Everyone looked at her in disbelief when she said this. "It's true. I was taken as a baby the day after I was born and was raised in a different village. I think the fact that I look like the female version of your old friend should be enough proof that I am his twin."

"But Sasuke never mentioned that he had a twin sister," Naruto stated, still not convinced. "We were his friends, why wouldn't he have told us that he had a sister?"

"Because he didn't know. My entire family kept it a secret within the family not even letting the Hokage, your father kyuubi, know that I had been born much less taken. Why would they want the entire village knowing that someone was able to sneak into their house in the middle of the day and take their newborn daughter?"

"She has a good point Naruto. The Uchiha clan was a very proud family, they wouldn't want anyone to know that one of the children had been taken right out from under their noses," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well, any way, enough about my family. I'm here to let you guys know that Sasuke is planning on attacking this village pretty soon so you might want to get ready for another big fight," Kei said with a faint smile. That will show Sasuke for thinking that he is so strong and powerful.

"Why are you telling us this, and what makes you think that we will actually believe you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Because my brother is a fool and thinks that he is all powerful and doesn't need to learn to controle his chakra before he attackes you," she replied. "He was given a choice and he chose wrong. I would have been able to help him, teach him not to hate so much, to forgive, but he decided that he wanted to try and be macho and I hate people who think that they are better then every one else. I have no reason for you to trust me. That is up to you, but if you don't you might find a lot of your friends and families dead really soon. My brother might not be strong enough to kill all of you but I know that he will end up taking a few lives if you aren't ready for his attack in time."

"Naruto, I don't think we should take her warning lightly. Maybe we should take her to talk to Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, putting her kunai away and putting her hand on her teamates shoulder.

"Alright, we'll take her to Grandma Tsunade, but I still don't trust her," he replied with a sigh. They all put their kunais away and Naruto and Sakura lead Kei to where Lady Tsunade was resting up.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are trying to tell me that Sasuke-kun is your twin brother and you know for a fact that he plans on attacking the village sometime in the very near future, and you actually expect me to believe you?" Tsunade asked Kei secepticaly.

"No," Kei sighed, "I don't expect you to believe me, I expect you to do something about the threat to your village! Are you or are you not the Hokage of this village! It's your job to take all threats to this village seriously even if they come from an unreliable source!" Kei threw up her hands in defeate. "Obviously I can't get threw to you people! To be honest, I'm starting to be glad that i wasn't raised in this village or else I would have become as thick skulled and stupid as you all!

"Hey! That is no way to speak to Lady Tsunade!" Sakura snapped at Kei. "I know that you are trying to help us but we don't know if you can be trusted just yet. For all we know you could be working for Sasuke, or the Akatsuki."

"That doesn't mean that you should just blow me off as some loser who doesn't know what she is talking about! If you would just listen to me you would understand! Sasuke isn't going to wait while you rebuild the village, he wants to attack right now," Kei said.

"Grandma Tsunade, maybe she is telling the truth," Naruto said slowly.

"Finally!" Kei exclaimed. "At least one person here has part of a brain."

"What do you expext me to do about this? The entire village is suffering from Pain's attack, we cant just tell then to get ready for another attack," Tsunade said.

"That's it, I've had enough of you epople! I'm gonna go walk along what's left of the wall that surounds the village and watch out for my brother, if any of the people of this village want to help, I'll be waiting." With that she took off out of the tent.

"Lady Tsunade, maybe we should stop her," Sakura said looking after the girl who had suddenly showed up out of the blue with this strange news.

"No, just let her do what she thinks she has to, same with everyone else," the Hokage said calmly.

Naruto walked through the village, thinking about what Kei had told them. He thought that Sasuke understood that they were going to fight each other instead of him just attacking the village. After a bit he saw her sitting on top of the remnants of the border wall. "Hey, you!" he called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Kei!"

"What do you want Naruto-kun?" she said, sencing him behind her. "I thought you didn't completely believe me."

"Yeah, well, I know what it's like to have no one trust you, to not believe you when you tell them something important," he replied looking out at the setting sun.

"I'm sure you do, being the Kyuubi's host. But how I hear it you are now the villige hero, everyone here loves you for killing Pain," she replied. "But hey, if you know how I feel then everything is all better, NOT! This village, my birth place, it's all in danger. I have to stop my brother, even if it kills me. You don't know his true potential Naruto, you don't really know what he is capable of because he doesn't know. Only I know the full extent of his power." Kei shook her head. "Why do none of you want to believe me? What have I done to betray you? I was told to come and destroy this village years ago, but I couldn't. I saw my brother with you and Sakura-san and Kakashi sensei and I couldn't do what I spent my life training for.

"My entire life I spent training and training, being told that this village was nothing but evil. Then when I am sent to do what I was told was right and true I find out that it was all one big lie. After that I watched you all, all three of you. You were Sasuke-kun's best friend, not to mention only friend. He trusted you when you were on the same team, it crushed him when you weren't able to stop him from leaving. He would never admit it, but he loved you as a brother. His leaving hurt both of you," Kei looked back over the destroyed village. She could feel their pain as if it were her own. it was as if she were connected to them

Naruto looked at Sasuke's sister, how could he not have seen it before. When he looked at her he could practicly see Sasuke in her, his power and will. How could she be so much like him and yet so different. She knew what Konoha had done to her family and yet she still wanted to protect him. "Why, why do you want to help us?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"This is the only place that Sasuke was really happy. The people who called him their friend still want to help him, even though he is concidered the enemy. You were told to kill him on sight but you still want to help him and bring him back. The people here still love him even though he wants to kill you all. I can't stand by and let him kill the only people who only really cared about him while I had none of that. Your friend Sai-kun, I grew up much like him, taught that emotions mean nothing and that the mission is all that matters."

Naruto looked at the sad expression on the girls face. How could he not have seen it, it was just like Sai's face after he realized what it ment to live around people and know that he didn't fit in. "I'm sorry about how you were raised, but you said that you tried to help Sasuke-kun, so why are you now wanting to help us stop him?"

Kei spun around and glared at Naruto, "I don't want to stop him, and I don't want to kill him. I do want to help him. I want to help him believe that this village isn't the true cause for his pain. Don't you dare think that just because I told you that he plans on attacking that I have turned my back on him. He is my brother an nothing can ever change that. I would do anything for him, even die, before I let anyone else hurt him."

How could he not see it before, although she had barely even known her brother, she still loved him. Naruto looked down at his feet, then took a deep breath and said, "I know how you feel. I never wanted to fight your brother, but he gave me no choice. He doesn't understand that we all care about him, he thinks that the entire village is against him."


	3. Chapter 3

Kei looked at Naruto, "What I don't understand is why you care about him so much. You two seemed like rivals in everything, especially training." She looked at her twins friend, a tear falling from her right eye. Naruto brushed the away as she turned away at his touch.

"Sasuke and I are a lot alike, we both were outside the rest of our class, having no family to be there for us. Though we never really got along we were close, not like the others but on a deeper level. We helped eachother to get better in a round about way. I didn't want to be out done by him and he wanted to be the best and it's because of that that he became like a brother to me," Naruto explained, catching another tear as it fell down Kei's cheek.

She took a step back from the boy who knew her brother so much better than she did.

Naruto couldn't help but be surprised by Kei's sudden emotionalness. He had been startting to think she was like Sasuke and only showed when she was angery. Naruto wouldn't admit it if any one asked, but he liked that she was opening up to him like this. It made him feel special.

Kei shook her head to clear it. Rubbing her eyes to stop herself from crying more she looked at Naruto. Her face neutral to mask her pain. "We don't have time to talk about this now. I need you to get as many people as you can to help get ready for my brother's attack on the village." Turning away she jumped off the ruined wall and into the forest outside the village and took off running through the trees.

Naruto stared after her for a few minutes before turning to look at what was left of the Hidden Leaf Village. Taking a deep breath he went off to find his friends and convince them to help Kei.

"Why do you trust her so much, Naruto? We don't know anything about her, for all we know she could actually be helping her brother!" Sakura said many of the other nodding in agreement. Naruto had gotten his friends to meet him at the same place they had all met Kei.

"Do you guys trust me?" the blond ninja asked the group. They all nodded slowly wondering what he could be thinking. "Kei just wants to try and help Sasuke, just like we do. She doesn't want to kill him, but she doesn't want him to destroy the village."

Ino jumped off the rock she had been sitting on. "We trust you, Naruto, but we don't trust her. She just seems sketchy if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you!" Naruto snapped, making everyone jump. "Sorry, Ino, it's just. I know what it's like to have no one trust you, to think that at any moment you might turn around and try and kill them. Kei loves her brother, and she knows that deep down, Sasuke loves this village as well as the people in it. I trust her, and I need you guys to trust me that she wont turn on us."

Ino took a step back and leaned against the rock, looking away.

"Um, Naruto, um, h-how are we g-going to be ready for S-Sasuke's attack?" Hinata sked, blushing slightly as everyone nodded in agreement to her question.


End file.
